Por cuanto Tiempo
by Hana Sukishino
Summary: Hilde llora por su novio y Duo trata de consolarla, se dara cuenta ella de que el la quiere...lean y dejen review.


**Hola!!! Este fic me lo pidieron, es dedicado a Hilde- Shinigami. Ten consideración que te lo dedico después de cómo me trataste, me dijiste mendiga. TT.  
  
Naa, estoy bien ya sabia que me ibas a decir eso. Como siempre ni los personajes, la canción, la serie me pertenecen. Y es sin lucro alguno.  
  
Nota de la autora: Este fic fue la idea de Hilde-shinigami y yo la desarrolle. Y la canción es de David Bisval.**  
  
POR CUANTO TIEMPO.  
  
**_Por cuanto tiempo más _**

**_Debemos pretender Que entre tú y yo no esta latiendo esta ilusión _**

**_Si cuando roza nuestra piel _**

**_Lo sabes bien_**

**_ Nos tiembla el corazón.  
_**  
Antes de que el sol se ocultara, una joven toco a la puerta de lo que parecía una casa. Y un joven sonriente le abrió.  
  
Hilde-dijo con una sonrisa- Regresaste muy pronto...  
  
La joven entro sin decir nada y se sentó en un sillón. De sus ojos salían lágrimas.  
  
Hilde que te pasa?-el joven estaba preocupado- Por que lloras?  
  
El se acerco y se coloco junto a ella, que sin decir nada se tiro a sus brazos.  
  
El reloj marco las 10, él la mantenía abrazada y ella seguía llorando.  
  
_**Por cuanto tiempo más **_

_**Tendremos que ocultar **_

_**Que en la mirada nos traiciona la pasión **_

_**Como podremos escapar de esta verdad **_

_**Que nubla la razón.**_  
  
Durante un tiempo los dos se miraron, el le seco las lagrimas de los ojos.  
  
Con una mirada supo que ella sufría, pero también supo que en todo ese tiempo de vivir juntos, aunque solo como amigos el se había enamorado.  
  
«Hilde, cuando te darás cuenta que yo te amo, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos...yo no soy como el...yo no te haré sufrir»  
  
**_Por cuanto tiempo el guardián he sido yo _**

**_De tus secretos y tus lagrimas por el _**

**_Será el destino el que fue tu amigo fiel _**

**_Hoy es esclavo de tu amor.  
_**  
Duo...-Hilde bajo la mirada- Me siento una tonta, no te estoy obligando a que me escuches... si quieres puedes irte...  
  
No me voy a ir- respondió el- así que puedes contarme que te ocurre.  
  
Es que...- dijo con pena- te acuerdas de Yusuke?  
  
Mmm-dijo como tratando recordar- Tu novio?  
  
Bueno ya no lo es...dijo que no podíamos seguir así, que nos estábamos engañando...que en realidad yo amo a otro hombre.  
  
Y puedo preguntar ¿quien es ese hombre?  
  
Es que...no estoy segura...nunca entendí por que Yusuke decía eso...  
  
_**Por cuanto tiempo esperando la ocasión **_

_**Que me desate con un beso esta obsesión **_

_**Y alzar el vuelo en tus labios de mujer **_

_**Por cuanto tiempo sin tu amor.  
**_  
Hilde tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Duo, mientras este con sus brazos rodeaba sus hombros. Ella podía escuchar el latir del corazón de el. Y el sentía las lagrimas de la joven caer a sus brazos.  
  
Duo beso la frente de la joven.  
  
Ya veras que todo sale bien, aun me tienes a mi.  
  
Si- ella se sonrojo- Aun te tengo a ti, gracias.  
  
Los dos se despidieron y como ya era tarde cada uno se fue a su habitación.  
  
_**Por cuanto tiempo el guardián he sido yo**_

_**De tus secretos y tus lagrimas por el **_

_**Será el destino el que fue tu amigo fiel **_

_**Hoy es esclavo de tu amor.  
**_  
Mientras Hilde trataba de dormir. Empezó a recordar lo que hace unas horas había pasado.  
  
"En una sala se encontraba Hilde y Yusuke, tomados de las manos.  
  
Hilde, eh estado pensando y creo que lo nuestro no va funcionar.  
  
Que dices...por que?  
  
Hilde tú no te has dado cuenta pero en realidad tú no me amas como dices...Siento que lo nuestro nunca fue verdadero.  
  
Pero...- la chica empezó a llorar- en verdad yo te quiero...  
  
Y Duo?  
  
El que tiene que ver? estas celoso de el? Tú sabes que solo somos amigos...  
  
Amigos? Y dime como se entero que hace una semana nos se entero de lo que hicimos el lunes...de la vez que fuimos a...  
  
Yo se lo conté!!! Por que?  
  
Si se lo contaste, y como no me dijiste que después de el martes te sentiste mal...que necesitabas algo...no me tuviste confianza a mi que soy tu pareja pero a el...  
  
Basta!!!! Déjame en paz...  
  
La chica salio corriendo en dirección a su casa"  
  
_**Por cuanto tiempo esperando la ocasión**_

**_Que me desate con un beso esta obsesión _**

**_Y alzar el vuelo en tus labios de mujer _**

_**Por cuanto tiempo sin tu amor.**_

_**Por cuanto tiempo sin tu amor.**_

_**  
**_En la mañana Duo se levanto y adormilado se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Hilde ya estas despierta- se froto los ojos- Ya te sientes bien?  
  
Si ya estoy mejor- dijo con una sonrisa- siéntate ya esta el desayuno.  
  
Duo? pensé bien tu pregunta, y creo que ya se a quien quiero en verdad...  
  
Los ojos de Duo se iluminaron   
  
Estoy enamorada de Koji.  
  
Eh? del vecino? de verdad?  
  
Hilde se acerco lentamente mientras el la veía con ojos de sorpresa.  
  
No, solo lo dije para ver que decías...En verdad te quiero a ti.  
  
En serio? no me mientes?  
  
Si!!! Necesito decírtelo dos veces.  
  
Duo la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
«Por fin se dio cuenta, no sabría que hacer tanto tiempo si su amor»  
  
FIN  
  
Como quedo, la verdad no quede muy conforme, ya ven soy muy detallista. Así que adivinen!!!! Voy hacer otro fic, igual la misma trama pero más largo. Y con otros personajes, etc. Pero será Duo x Hilde. Los review los pueden dejar tanto a mi como dedicados a Hilde-shinigami, yo me encargo de hacercelos llegar.


End file.
